scratchpad_tv_worldwide_channelfandomcom-20200214-history
The Magic Tree (Magical Event)
The Magic Tree is one of the seven Magical Events. It features a beautiful tree which magically appears in Teletubbyland. The tree's leaves begin to grow and five white birds land on it. The tree then loses its leaves, the birds fly away and the tree disappears. It wasn't one of the most popular Magical Events of the program, but the beautiful music, the beautiful tree and the charm of the event make some children cry at the end of the event when the tree vanishes. Some children cry and become very upset as the music shifts from happy to sad, with a beautiful birth-like tune and a sad death-like tune at the end. However, the creators know the tree isn't dying, the tree is just losing its leaves for winter, just like all deciduous trees do. Like most of the Magical Events, the tree and birds were CGI animated. Episodes that it appears in *Gum (V1.1) (Episode #105) *Popcorn (Episode #111) *Spaghetti (Episode #116) *Watermelon (Episode #121) *Earthquake (Episode #201) *Walnut (Episode #205) *Ant (Episode #214) *Bee (Pt.1) (Episode #217) *Hip Hop (Episode #225) *Pit (Episode #302) *Staring Contest (Episode #312) *Farting (Episode #325) *Moonlight Waltz (Episode #403) *Typhoon (V1.2) (Episode #406) *Quick Sand (Episode #410) *Balance (Episode #420) *Wild Wild World (Pt.2) (Episode #425) *Brown's Back! (Episode #504) *Bug Bomb (Episode #518) *Genius Yellow (Episode #524) *Hide & Seek (V2) (Episode #613) *Beanstalk (Episode #616) *Cocoon (V2) (Episode #621) *Oil (Episode #720) *Wrap (Episode #726) *Massage (Episode #806) *Breath (Episode #814) *Detective (Pt.1) (Episode #820) *A Day in the Life of Larva (Episode #826) *Larva Rangers (Pt.3) (Episode #913) *Red, a Budding Comedian (Episode #920) *Pitapat (Pt.2) (Episode #1004) *New Friend (Pt.3) (Episode #1010) *One-sided Love (Pt.1) (Episode #1018) *Nursery Rhymes (Video) *Po's Perfect Day (Video) Synopsis The Magical Event starts with The Magic Windmill spinning before the Teletubbies silently arrive at a place in Teletubbyland, just as the Windmill tune ends. The Sun Baby giggles and the Teletubbies then hear a beautiful harp tune and run off to the destination of the Magical Event. The Teletubbies arrive outside their house and gasp in excitement and amazement as, in the distance, they see a branch growing. A beautiful tune starts playing as the branch splits into many different branches and green leaves grow on them, transforming it into a tree. The leaves of the tree go from a spring light green to a beautiful summer dark green. A beautiful white dove then flies around the tree with the tune more blissful and then it lands on the tree. One by one, four more white doves fly from the sky and around the tree before landing on it. The five doves then blissfully and peacefully sit on the leaves of the tree. The doves shake their wings gracefully and then eventually fly away into the sky. The tree's leaves then change colour from dark green to a pretty autumn yellow, where the musical shift changes from major (happy) to minor (sad) as the tree begins to lose its leaves. The leaves then blow away and the winter tree with bare branches appears, with the tune changing to a sad death-like tune. The tree then starts to slowly and magically disappear. The tree then completely vanishes and the bare hill is shown for a few seconds, then the Magic Windmill stops spinning or the Sun Baby giggles. Trivia *Due to the tree disappearing at the end, this was the least popular magical event. *This is the only Magical Event that features the TubbyTronic SuperDome. *In Gum (V1.1) and Spaghetti, a fade effect is used after the Magical Event. The fade transitions to the Magic Windmill about to stop in place. *In Walnut and Moonlight Waltz, when the Teletubbies watch the windmill spin for the Magic Tree, the Magic Event tune plays straight away, meaning the cymbal tune is cut off as well as the silent whooshing of the windmill. The second half of the Windmill theme is heard instead. After the Teletubbies say "Uh-Oh!" and run away, instead of the camera zooming in to the Windmill while it is spinning and The Teletubbies reaching the Magical Event place, it cuts straight to the Sun Baby giggling and then the Teletubbies listening to the harp tune and going on to see the tree. *In Pit, the scenes of the Teletubbies arriving in the middle of Teletubbyland and looking around have been cut out making the baby sun clip happen before the windmill animation and the Magic Tree tune begin on the Windmill animation. *In Staring Contest is the only episode where the Teletubbies hearing no harp tune sound. *In Moonlight Waltz, the sun baby giggles for tubby bye bye after the magical event. *In Genius Yellow and Nursery Rhymes, the Teletubbies at the beginning swap places with the Magic Windmill spinning. *In Detective (Pt.1) is the only one episode that have the event before the TV Event. *The gasping sound the Teletubbies make is the same gasp from the Dancing Bear. *Compared to the other trees within Teletubbyland, which are evergreens, the magic tree is a deciduous tree. Category:Teletubbies Magical Events